


Corruption babey!

by burgundyburied



Series: Poetry?! In MY good fanfic tags?! more terrifying than you think!! [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgundyburied/pseuds/burgundyburied
Summary: forcefully assigned martin kin by the tma discord server for joining in with the group poetry sesh ig
Series: Poetry?! In MY good fanfic tags?! more terrifying than you think!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654138
Kudos: 7





	Corruption babey!

tox-ic.

the word stings in your throat with an unpleasant  
hiss,  
a bitter sensation you don't think you'd  
miss,  
the brand of outcast marks like an intimate  
kiss.

yet there is home to be found in these acidic  
veins,  
that cling to your soul like ill-gotten  
chains,  
they call to you, sing of familial  
gains,  
a chorus of noise promising forever  
remains,  
join us they say,  
forget your pains.

a hive is a home and a hearth and a hope,  
belonging surpasses a method to cope,  
embrace your family, tie the rope,  
become the word biting at your throat.

toxic.


End file.
